Hyakku Monogatari Kaikan - Ao Andon
by HanaHana14
Summary: Permainan? Siswa hingga kuliah, bahkan sampai kerjapun, masih suka sama yang namanya permainan dengan istilah keren GAME. Tapi, game kematian? Mungkin yang minat sedikit. Protag di sini ingin memainkan game kematian ini bersama teman temannya yang tak tau apa apa.#maapklise*jdhuak(nyungsepdiantartika)
1. Chapter 1

Hyakku Monogatari Kaikan - Ao Andon

One Hundred Scary Story - Blue Lantern

Seratus Cerita Menyeramkan - Lentera Biru

Sebagai awalan...

Character

Aku Phantomhive (?) (VIII - I)

Protagonis cerita ini.

Ciel Phantomhive (VIII - I)

Kembaran protagonis.

Rachel Phantomhive (Ibu rumah tangga.)

Ibu protagonis.

Vincent Phantomhive (Pemilik perusahaan )

Ayah protagonis.

Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford (VIII - III)

Sahabat baik Ciel, sepupu protagonis.

Angelina Dalles / Madam Red (Ibu rumah tangga.)

Bibi protagonis dan Elizabeth

Sebastian Michaelis (XII - I)

Sahabat dekat protagonis, kakak kelas protagonis.

Grell Sutcliff (XII - II)

Kakak kelas protagonis.

Finnian (IX - IV)

Teman dekat protagonis.

Joanne Harcourt (VIII - I)

Teman Protagonis.

McMillan (VIII - III)

Teman protagonis.

Sieglinde Sullivan (VII - I)

Teman protagonis.

Lawrence Bluer (XII - I)

Kakak kelas protagonis. Ciel sering minta ajarin Fisika dengannya.

Edgar Redmond (XII - II)

Kakak kelas protagonis. Protagonis sering minta ajarin tentang sastra.

Gregory Violet (X - III)

Kakak kelas protagonis. Protagonis sangat takjub pada lukisannya.

Herman Greenhill (X - IV)

Kakak kelas protagonis. Ciel sering meminta bantuannya untuk membuat protagonis berolahraga

Jim McCain / Alois Trancy (VIII - IV)

Teman Ciel. Rival Protagonis.

Agni

Penjaga kantin. Terima pesan antar kawinan.

.

.

.

Cover bukan milik saya. Cuma dapet dari InstaOns*plesetan.

.

.

.

.

.

By Hananami Hanajima

.

.

.

.

.

Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

.

.

.

"Huaaah!" aku menguap sambil merenggangkan otot ototku.

Kulirik sebelahku, lalu aku tersenyum kecil. Kembaranku sedang tertidur pulas.

Yah, benar. Kami anak kembar identik. Sama sama memiliki rambut navy blue, sama sama memiliki mata sapphier, sama sama *ehem*pendek*ehem* dan tinggal di rumah yang sama.

Hhh... sejak kapan aku banyak omong kayak gini? Pasti ketularan dia.

Aku membangkitkan tubuhku menuju kamar mandi. Setelah selesai, aku memakai celana panjang hitam, kemeja putih dan dasi biru muda, seragam sekolahku.

Aku menghampiri kembaranku lalu menggoyang goyangkannya pelan.

"Ciel, Ciel. Bangun. Sudah siang." ketusku.

"Uhm... sudah siang, ya? Kurasa masih pagi." katanya mulet.

"Cepetan bangun, kalau enggak kutinggal. Sungguh." kataku berkacak pinggang.

"Oke." sahutnya malas mengesot ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Ini dia! Menu spesial awal bulan ala keluarga Phantomhive! Sudah siap empat porsi untuk empat orang!" kata Ibu ceria dengan suara melengking khasnya. Rachel Phantomhive namanya.

"Yo! Pagi." sambut Ayah melambaikan tangannya pada kami berdua. Vincent Phantomhive yang memiliki perusahaan mainan adalah Ayahku.

"Menu spesial awal bulan? Jangan jangan...!" teriak Ciel dengan mata berbinar.

Ia melesat ke arah meja bundar tempat keluarga Phantomhive makan bersama.

"Sudah kuduga! RISOTTO! GATEAU CHOCOLATE! YEEAAAAHH!" hebohnya melihat menu makanan.

Oke. Kuakui memang aku SANGAT suka Gateau Chocolate, tapi, tak seheboh dia tuh.

"Nah! Makan yang banyak!" seru Ibu.

Kami sekeluarga makan bareng. Kami ini termasuk keluarga harmonis. Semoga ini bisa berlanjut.

"Aku pergi!" seru Ciel ceria setelah menyikat makanan hingga bersih tak tersisa.

"Tu... tunggu!" seruku takut ditinggal sambil mengikat tali sepatuku.

"CIEL~" teriak seseorang berlari ke arah Ciel dengan kecepatan tinggi lalu memeluknya.

"Lizzy! Mau berangkat bareng?" katanya bahagia.

"Elizabeth?" gumamku. Dia sepupuku.

"Ara... ara... boleh aku mampir 'kan, Kakak." masuk juga wanita berambut merah dengan setelan baju merah semua.

"Ann!" Ibu langsung memeluk Bibi Ann. Ayah berdiri menghampiri kakak beradik itu.

Aku langsung menghampiri Ciel dan Elizabeth lalu berjalan di belakang mereka.

Tiba tiba aku berpikir, "Sebastian sekarang 'kan piket. Dia pasti datang lebih awal. Mungkin dia bakal kesiksa kali ya... Grell 'kan juga piket sekarang."

.

.

.

Kelas XII - I...

"Sebas chan... benar tak mau mebantuku?" kata Grell pura pura manja.

"Jijik!" komen Sebastian dalam hati. "Kembali ke kelasmu, Grell. Bukannya sekarang kau piket? Bersihkan saja kelasmu." ucap Sebastian dingin.

"Satu satunya yang ingin kubersihkan adalah dirimu..." kata Grell.

"Siapapun tolong aku..." teriak Sebastian dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Kasian. Ckckckckck." kataku dalam hati sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepala.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ciel melihatku bingung.

"Tidak." ketusku membuang muka.

"Jangan cemberut gitu dong! Sambut pagimu dengan senyuman!" sahut Elizabeth menggenggam kedua tanganku.

"Elizabeth." gumamku.

"Lizzy sudah cukup." katanya tersenyum.

"Yosh! Lanjut lagi perjalanan kita!" kata Ciel mengomando sambil mengepalkan tangan ke langit.

"Ayo!" sahut Elizabeth mengikuti gerakannya.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

.

.

.

KRIIIIING

"Untung sampai lebih dulu dari bel itu." gumam Ciel lega.

Aku meng-SMS semua temanku dari berbagai kelas.

"Finnian, Sebastian Michaelis, Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford, Ciel Phantomhive, Sieglinde Sullivan, Joanne Harcourt, McMillan, Lawrence Bluer, Edgar Redmon, Gregory Violet, Herman Greenhill, Soma Asman Kadar, Jim McCain." gumamku sambil menuliskan nama nama teman temanku... kecuali yang terakhir.

Aku mengajak mereka ke rumahku yang kedua. Rumah itu hanya di tempati saat musim dingin karena dindingnya tebal dan banyak perapian. Sebenarnya, dulu rumah nenekku. Tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah. Kumpul dulu di kantin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jim dingin.

"Ayolah Alois, bisa lebih lembut tidak kepadanya?" tanggap Ciel.

"Beritau saudara kembarmu itu, aku tidak akan lembut kepadanya." katanya.

"Siapa juga yang minta?" sengitku. "Aku memanggilmu... tidak. Memanggil kalian semua untuk mengajak kalian bermain." lanjutku.

"Ha! Yang benar saja! Kau mengumpulkan kami semua untuk bermain? Jangan membuatku tertawa! Masa kecilmu kurang bahagia, ya?" cerocos Jim merendahkan.

"Alois!" marah Ciel membelaku. Aku bersyukur memiliki saudara sebaik dirinya.

"Memangnya kau ingin mengajak kami main apa?" tanya Joanne lembut.

"Ah, ya! Hyakku Monogatari Kaikan." kataku.

"Hyakku..." gumam Finni.

"Ah, ya! Bukankah itu permainan seram?!" teriak McMillan.

"Tepat sekali." kataku menyeringai licik. "Sepertinya Jim marah diawal dan dia tak mau ikut. Rupanya nyalinya kecil sekali, ya." kataku melirik sinis ke arah Jim.

Jim langsung buang muka mendecih. "Aku ikut!" katanya mengalah.

"Izin orang tuamu akan pulang telat. Atau bahkan tidak pulang sama sekali." kataku menyeringai sambil menutup mata, mengangkat kedua tangan sebahu dengan telapak tangan terbuka.

"Jangan sombong. Bagaimana kalau kau yang tak pulang?" senyum sumringah menyebalkan dari Sebastian.

"Jangan. Lebih baik jangan. Jika itu sungguhan, bagaimana?" nasehat Lawrence yang akhirnya bicara juga.

"Ah, ayolah Bluer, bukankah itu tidak nyata? Kau si pemegang pelajaran ilmu nyata percaya begituan?" kata Edgar menyikut Lawrence pelan.

"Itu hanya kemungkinan." katanya dingin sambil membenarkan kaca matanya.

"Ng... ya, sudah. Yang tak berkenan keluar saja." usul Sebastian.

"Ng... boleh juga." jawabku.

"Kami keluar." kata Edgar merangkul Lawrence. "Bluer sepertinya tak mau ikut, jadi, aku juga tak ikut."

"Baiklah. Kami permisi." kata Bluer beranjak pergi.

"Eh, aku juga. Tapi sepertinya Violet mau ikut." kata Herman mengikuti dua temannya.

"Redmond, Bluer, Greenhill... semua payah." kesal Violet.

"Kenapa aku jadi takut?" komen Elizabeth.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Lizzy." kata Sieglinde menenangkan Elizabeth.

"Sulli chan..."

"Apa aku boleh mengajak Agni?" tanya Soma.

"Bukankah dia sibuk?" kataku heran.

"Ng... benar juga sih... dia terima pesan antar ke kawinan."

"Yosh! Ayo kita mulai!" kataku mengomando.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

Maaf jika ada kesamaan ide-_-"

Judul ni chapter "Hyakku Monogatari Kaikan." ntar chap dua "Ao Andon." jadu judul keseluruhan "Hyakku Monogatari Kaikan - Ao Andon." yah... Gitu deh...*mulaigaje.

Hohoho...

Di sini Alois make nama asli yaitu Jim McCain dan si adeknya, Luca McCain masih idup. Si Hannah jadi guru, Si Claude jadi penjaga perpus.*inikenapajadingelantur?*

Oh, ya!

Maaf bagi yang belom tau...

Di sini si protag itu orang yang "ngakunya" Ciel. Kalo di cerita asli yang bikin kontrak ma si akuma sebas. Ciel di sini periang, kembaran si protag.

Kalo gak salah saya pernah baca suatu blog yang ngebahas kalo si Ciel itu punya kembaran dan yang mati ditusuk sebagai tumbal pemanggilan iblis itu Ciel Phantomhive. Makanya ada makamnya. Trus yang ngebuat kontrak ke akuma itu *titik-titik* Phantomhive, ngakunya sih Ciel. Ya gitu deh. Blognya ketemu pas saya pake kata kunci "Fakta Asli Ciel" kalo gak salah.

Ng... *bingungmaungomongapalagi*

Ya udah deh

Sekian...

Review jika minat-_-"


	2. Hyakku Monogatari Kaikan

"Yosh! Ayo kita mulai!"

.

.

.

.

.

By Hananami Hanajima

.

.

.

.

.

Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi ini rumah nenekmu?" tanya McMillan.

"Yap!" jawabku dan Ciel bersamaan.

"Claudia Phantomhive adalah orang terakhir yang menempati rumah ini. Lalu keluargamu merasa sayang untuk menjual rumah ini. Jadi, rumah ini ditempati jika musim dingin." kata Sebastian menutup mata.

Ciel meliriknya sinis. "Kamu stalker?" tanya Ciel.

"Ah, maaf. Aku yang memberi taunya." kataku gelagapan.

"Oh, tak apa. Yang penting dia bukan stalker." kata Ciel sedikit lega. Yah... dia paling benci sama yang namanya stalker... tidak, ia SANGAT benci dengan stalker.

"Ayo kita masuk." kataku.

Kami masuk ruang tamu yang lumayan luas.

"Duduk melingkar. Nanti kujelaskan peraturannya." kataku lagi.

Kami langsung duduk melingkar dengan urutan : Aku, Sebastian, Finni, Joanne, Violet, McMillan, Jim, Sullivan, Elizabeth, dan Ciel.

Aku menyiapkan kaca dan sebatang lilin di sampingnya. Kutaruh kedua benda tersebut di atas meja di tengah ruangan ketiga.

Lalu aku melewati ruang kedua dan kembali ke ruang pertama bersama teman teman.

Aku memberikan mereka masing masing sepuluh batang lilin, sepuluh piring kaca kecil berdiameter lima senti meter dan satu korek api.

"Kau benar benar mempersiapkannya, ya." komentar Violet saat aku membagikan miliknya.

"Ah, tentu." jawabku canggung.

"Nah, peraturannya." kataku menggantung.

"Pertama, tolong matikan seluruh lampu dan hidupkan semua lilin dan berdirikan di piring kecil yang tersedia."

Semua mengikuti instruksiku, akupun juga melakukannya.

"Sebenarnya permainan ini dimainkan tengah malam... ng... ya, sudah. Kedua, kalian bercerita horor. Terserah itu pengalaman sendiri atau sejarah. Tapi hal yang penting, jangan ada yang berbohong. Sekali lagi, jangan ada yang berbohong jika ingin selamat.

Setelah itu, setelah kalian bercerita, tiuplah lilin yang ada di depan kalian satu, lalu berjalan ke ruangan ketiga melewati ruangan kedua yang kosong sendirian. Kebetulan sekali tiga ruangan ini berbentuk "L".

Setelah ke ruang ketiga, bercerminlah selama sepuluh detik, lalu kembali ke ruang pertama.

Begitu terus hingga 100 cerita mengerikan terlantun. Setelah itu, "katanya" hantu perempuan "Ao Andon" akan muncul di hadapan kita bersamaan dengan matinya lilin di sebelah cermin." kataku menjelaskan.

"Membosankan." kata Jim seenaknya.

"Kau boleh keluar jika mau." kataku sengit kepadanya. "Lagi pula kau tipe pembohong. Sekarang kutantang kau. Bercerita dengan JUJUR. Jika kau bohong, kau kalah dan tentunya kau akan mati... bersama kita semua." kataku.

"Tu... tunggu! Kita semua?!" jerit Elizabeth.

"Ya. Kita semua, Elizabeth. Jadi, kumohon kerja samanya untuk keselamatan pemain game ini." kataku.

"Aku keluar!" teriak Elizabeth.

"Maaf, semua jendela dan pintu sudah kukunci karena sejak kalian menginjakkan kaki di sini, permainan ini sudah di mulai." kataku dengan seringaian dingin.

"Jahat!" teriaknya.

"Dasar Iblis." decih Jim.

"Baik, mari kita mulai, game kematian ini."

"Baiklah, ehem-"

"Tunggu!" potong Joanne. "Seharusnya kita adakan penentu pemain pertama, bukan menentukan sendiri. Karena, pemain yang terakhir bercerita otomatis seluruh ruangan gelap. Mungkin di antara kita ada yang tidak ingin menjadi pemain terakhir." katanya.

"Huh? Benar juga. Kalau dia pemain pertama, aku terakhir, dong. Enak aja. Gak mau!" kata Ciel baru sadar.

"Dia minta pertama karena itu posisi terang. Ia tak mau terakhir karena ia takut saat ia sendiri, hantunya muncul." ejek Jim.

"Apa?!" teriakku tak terima.

"Su, sudah jangan berantem." lerai Soma yang sedari tadi diam pucat ketakutan.

"Baiklah. Kita Hompimpa. Yang beda sendiri keluar hingga tinggal seorang, dan seorang itu adalah yang terakhir. Putaran ditentukan orang yang terakhir itu." kataku.

Kami semua hompipmpa. Sullivan dan Finni berbeda, mereka buka yang lain tutup. Akhirnya Sullivan dan Finni melakukan suit.

"Yang menang keluar." kataku.

Mereka mengangguk lalu suit. Rupanya Finni yang keluar.

Kami kembali Hompimpa. Elizabeth keluar, disusul Sebastian, McMillan, Violet, Joanne, Finni, Ciel, lalu Soma.

"Kenapa bisa pas, ya tinggal kita?" seringaiku.

"Kenapa, ya, do'aku terkabul?" katanya membalas seringaiku.

"Alois... semoga kau kalah." do'a Soma pada *ngakunya*adeknya.

"Suit!" teriak kami.

JBRET!

Ah, sial. Aku batu dia kertas.

"Hehehe... untung Joanne bilang. Tadinya kau pertama, tetapi sebenarnya terakhir. Jangan nangis, ya." tawa Jim merendahkan.

"Diam kau Jim McCain yang terkutuk!"

"Baiklah. Arah putarannya?" tanya Sebastian.

"Ah, iya. Ke... ke... ke kiri." kataku setelah mempertimbangkan sesuatu.

"Ah, terima kasih." kata Ciel mengacak acak rambutku.

"Aku ingin bercerita tentang mimpiku. Bolehkan?" katanya meminta perserujuanku.

"Asal itu mengerikan kategori horor." kataku.

"Yang ada setannya." lanjut Sullivan.

"Baiklah... jadi..."

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued.

.

.

HAHAHAHAHAHAAADFSGSJKSJS*keselektokek.

UHUKHOEHEK

Minna san! Bagaimana? Tidak seru 'kaaaaaan?*mulaigila.

Rencananya cuma dua Chap. Tapi gak jadi karena suatu alasan*bah

Ada 'kan di Chap 1 yang saya bilang "Chap 1 judulnya "Hyakku Monogatari Kaikan" Chap 2 judulnya "Ao Andon".".

Nah. Itu rencananya, tapi gak jadi.

Jadinya

Chap 1 Hyakku Monogatari Kaikan

Chap 2 Peraturan Game Kematian

Chap 3 Ao Andon

.

.

.

Readers : Ternyata Author satu ini bacot, ya.

.

.

.

Author's Kokoro (?) : Jleb.

.

.

.

Oke... sekian... bye...

Review jika minatT-T


	3. Ao Andon

"Baiklah... jadi..."

.

.

.

.

.

By Hananami Hanajima

.

.

.

.

.

Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

.

.

.

"Waktu itu aku bermimpi berlari sendirian di lorong Mansion yang gelap. Tidak orang yang menghiraukanku yang berteriak meminta tolong.

Aku tiba tiba berhenti berlari karena lorongnya buntu. Di dinding lorong yang buntu itu, aku bisa melihat lukisan Mona Lisa dalam keremangan malam.

"Mona Lisa Leonardo Da Vinci." gumamku."

Semua orang tegang mendengarkan cerita yang dilantunkan Ciel.

Aku merasa punggungku panas dingin seperti ada sesuatu di belakangku.

"Setelah itu tangan Mona Lisa bergerak menggapaiku, memasukkanku ke dalam lukisa-"

"KYAAAAAAA!" teriak Elizabeth memeluk Sullivan.

"GYAAAAAA!" susul Soma, Joanne dan McMillan.

"Lizzy?" tanya Ciel.

"JANGAN ASAL TERIAK DONG! KAMI JADI IKUTAN TERIAKKAN!" teriak Soma muak.

"Latah." decih Jim.

"Lanjut." pinta Violet datar.

"Eh, ya... cuma itu. Dia memasukkanku ke dalam lukisan dan aku langsung bangun." kata Ciel.

"Ya, sudah. Tiup lilin." kataku.

Ciel meniup lilinnya lalu menghilang dilahap kegelapan ruang kedua.

"Cerita selanjutnya. Tak perlu menunggunya kembali." kataku.

"Ba... baik." sahut Elizabeth. "Wa... waktu itu aku ke sekolah terlalu pagi karena ingin mengambil tepakku yang ketinggalan. Saat aku melewati kamar mandi wanita- KYAAAAAA!" teriaknya.

"Oy, oy. Ceritanya belum selesai." komentarlu sweetdrop.

"Saat aku melewati kamar mandi wanita, ada suara "Kemarilah, silahkan pilih, jubah merah atau biru." begitu."

"AKA MANTO!" teriakku dan Finni bersamaan.

"Udah." kata Elizabeth.

"Tiup lilin." kataku lagi.

Elizabeth meniup lilin lalu berjalan cepat ke ruang kedua.

"Tu... tunggu Ciel balik dulu..." kataku tapi terlambat.

"KYAAAAAA!"

"ELIZABETH!" teriak kami kecuali Violet yang menjadi patung.

"Maaf, maaf. Tadi dia nabrak aku." muncul Ciel sambil menggaruk garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Nah, sekarang aku. Ehem." deham Sullivan.

"Aku sempat penasaran sama Hitori Kakurenbo, jadi, iseng saja kumainkan-"

"APA?!" teriak semuanya... sekali lagi tanpa Violet yang memiliki pengikut yaitu Sebastian.

"Yah... seperti sekarang. Aku tak percaya sama yang namanya game kematian. Buktinya aku masih ada di sini setelah memainkannya."

"Jadi, setelah mempersiapkan segalanya, aku memulai permainan itu. Saat giliran aku ya sembunyi, tidak ada gerak gerik selama 10 menit hingga aku tertidur-"

"'Kan harus cerita hantu." potong Finni.

"Bentar dulu, dong!" sengit Sullivan. Aku sedikit terkekeh.

"Setelah itu, aku bermimpi ditusuk oleh boneka bintang lautku - boneka yang kuajak main - lalu aku terbangun.

Saat aku terbangun, boneka itu tiba tiba memiliki wajah dan menyeringai jahat padaku sambil membawa pisau.

Ia menusukkannya ke jantungku. Lalu aku bangun.

Padahal saat bermain itu sungguh terasa nyata, tapi, kenapa jadi mimpi pikirku.

Saat aku hendak turun dari tempat tidur, boneka itu terinjak. Persis seperti saat bermain, punggungnya dijahit benang merah, isinya beras dan tusukan pisau."

Elizabeth baru saja kembali, duduk di sebelah Sullivan tanpa suara.

"Kertas merah jatuh di hadapanku. Tulisannya "Kapan kapan ayo main lagi." begitu.

Kurasa hantu itu kesepian..." kata Sullivan mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Nekad." batin kami semua.

Sullivan meniup lilinnya. "Mana Elizabeth?" tanyanya.

"Di sini." sahut Elizabeth lesu.

"Oke. Bye." kata Sullivan berdiri lalu menghilang terlahap kegelapan ruang kedua.

"Sekarang giliran Jim. Mari kita lihat." batinku menyeringai.

"Baiklah. Kali ini aku jujur." hela Jim menggaruk kepalanya.

"Waktu aku ke perpus, aku mencari Claude untuk mengajaknya makan siang bareng. Tapi dia tidak di sana.

Aku mencarinya keliling perpus, tapi malah aku seperti terperangkap labirin.

Aku terus berlari, namun tak juga keluar. Sampai akhirnya aku pingsan karena kelelahan.

Ketika kubuka mata, aku sudah di UKS. Katanya aku pingsan di sana. Begitulah."

Ia meniup lilinnya lalu berdiri, bersiap siap pergi setelah Sullivan kembali.

"Jujur?" tanyaku menyeringai.

"Jujur..." katanya menggantung. "Mana mungkin, bodoh! Aku tak pernah mengalami yang begituan!" teriaknya.

"ALOIS!" teriak semuanya. Violet bahkan ikut kaget.

"Hm? Ada apa?" tanya Sullivan yang baru datang.

Tiba tiba angin berhembus kencang. Seluruh pintu dan jendela yang tekunci tiba tiba terbanting banting buka tutup.

Seluruh lilin mati.

PRANG!

Terdengar kaca di ruang ketiga pecah.

"KYYAAAAA!" Elizabeth sudah mencapai batasnya. Ia pingsan.

"Lihat akibat perbuatanmu!" teriakku kesal.

"Jangan salahkan aku! Siapa yang mengajak!?" teriak Jim tak terima.

"Kau yang tak mematuhi perintah!"

"Kau sendiri aneh, mata licik!"

"Apa, monster kuning?!"

"Sudah! Sudah!" teriak Sebastian memecah angin.

"Bau apa ini?" tanya Finni.

"Ba... bau gosong!" kaget Joanne.

"APA?!"

"Coba cek ruang ketiga!" teriak Violet berlari ke sana.

Kami semua mengikutinya lalu tak sengaja menabrak Violet yang tiba tiba berhenti.

"Ada apa, sih. Violet?!" kesal Soma.

Ia tak mampu berkutik.

Sullivan dan Ciel yang agak terlambat datangnya karena membawa Elizabeth terkaget. Sullivan menutup mulutnya.

"Kebakaran?" gumamnya.

"Ce... CEPAT KELUAR!" teriak McMillan panik.

"Ano, biar aku saja yang membawanya." tawar Sebastian lalu menggendong Elizabeth sebelah tangan.

Saat kami semua sudah sampai di ruang pertama, tiba tiba api biru muncul menutupi pintu keluar.

Semakin lama, api itu meredup dan membentuk makhluk mengerikan. Seluruh tubuhnya terlapisi warna biru menyala.

"Apakah anda, Ao Andon?" tanyaku sesopan mungkin.

Ia tak menjawab. Tangannya perlahan terangkat, menunjuk seseorang di sebelah Sullivan.

"Serahkan anak itu." katanya dengan suara seramnya.

"Kumohon maafkan aku!" teriak Jim berlutut.

Api biru melilit tubuh Jim hingga ia tewas terbakar. Tak sampai situ, ia bahkan menjadi abu.

Ia menatap kami semua, lalu menjentikkan jarinya.

Keadaan kembali seperti semula. Lilin masih hidup, kaca masih utuh dan jendela serta pintu masih terkunci.

"Apa apaan tadi?" gumamku membeku.

Elizabeth mulai sadar. "Sebastian?" gumamnya.

Sebastian menurunkannya.

"Cepat selesaikan permainan. Setelah itu kalian kubantai." terdengar suara mengerikan tadi menggelegar.

"Hoy! Aku masih sayang nyawa! Aku keluar! Aku tak mau main ini lagi!" teriak Soma.

"Jika kita semua langsung keluar, pintu itu akan mengirimkan kita ke dimensi lain." jawabku.

"Bohong, mati. Selesai game, mati. Kabur, mati. Kenapa semua pilihan kita hanya menghasilkan kematian?!" teriak Joanne.

"Ini semua salahmu! Kenapa kau mengajak kami main permainan terkutuk ini?!" teriak McMillan.

Semuanya mulai menyalahkanku.

"Kenapa kalian tetap mau ikut. Kenapa kalian tidak keluar dari awal seperti Bluer?" kataku dingin.

Semua terdiam.

"Rasa pensaran kalianlah yang membunuh kalian." kataku.

"GAH! Aku tak peduli dimensi apa itu! Yang penting aku keluar!" teriak Soma berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Nih kuncinya." kataku melempar kunci pintu lalu ditangkap Soma.

"EHHH?!" teriak lainnya.

Ia membuka pintunya. Pemandangannya sama seperti dunia kami.

"Kuncinya?" mintaku.

Ia melempar kunci itu lalu berjalan keluar.

"Aku sudah menyisipkan mic penyadap di kerah bajunya. Mari kita dengarkan." kataku mengeluarkan semacam recorder dengan fungsi yang berbeda.

"Huh! Dimensi lain apanya!?" terdengar teriakan Soma keluar dari alat itu.

"Hah?! Apa ini?! Tolong! Kemana rumah tadi?! Aku dimana?! GYAAAAAA!" suara mengerikan merobek sunyinya malam.

Terdengar seperti mik rusak lalu terdengar suara mengerikan. "Ini dimensi lain." lalu alat itu hancur berkeping keping seketika.

Kami semua tegang.

"Kita selesaikan saja permainan ini." ucap Violet kaku.

"Tapi kita bisa mati!" teriak Finni.

"Itu cara paling panjang umur." katanya lagi.

"Benar juga, itu masuk akal." gumam Sebastian. "Jika kita diam, kita tetap akan mati, mati kelaparan. Dengan begitu kita menderita cukup lama untuk mati."

"Aku ingin pulang!"

Mereka mulai menjerit jerit menjijikkan.

"McMillan, mana ceritamu?" tanyaku dingin.

"Hah?"

"Cepat selesaikan permainan ini."

"Apa kau gila?!" teriak Sullivan.

"Baiklah! Aku ingin bebas dari situasi ini. Terserah saja kalau kalian ingin menderita dulu." kataku menyeeingai kejam.

"Saat aku ke rumah Sebastian, aku sempat melihatnya ditutupi beratus gagak. Lalu ia berubah menjadi Iblis. Ia menerkamku." ceritaku sambil sesekali terkikik jahat.

"Oy! Jangan jangan kau..." kaget Sebastian.

"Ya, benar! Aku berbohong! Bunuh aku, Ao Andon! Bebaskan aku dari situasi terkutuk ini." teriakku tersenyum kemenangan.

Api biru muncul kembali. Aku langsung berlari ke arahnya dengan sukarela.

Ia menyelimutiku dengan api biru.

.

.

.

Panas...

.

.

.

Sakit...

.

.

.

Perih...

.

.

.

Aku sudah tak bisa merasakan apa apa lagi sekarang.

.

.

.

Aku sudah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mati...

.

.

.

The End.

.

.

Fyuh!

Selesai juga dengan gajenya.

Tu si protag dah stress.

Kali ini kagak review juga kagak apa apa*pundunggegaraendingnyagaje

Sekian.


End file.
